The present disclosure relates to the saving of data during power interruption.
Flash memory enjoys a number of advantages over other types of storage devices. Flash memory generally offers faster read access times and better shock resistance than a hard disk drive (HDD). Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM), flash memory is non-volatile, meaning that data stored in a flash storage device is not lost when power to the device is removed. These advantages, and others, may explain the increasing popularity of flash memory for storage applications in devices such as memory cards, USB flash drives, mobile phones, digital cameras, mass storage devices, MP3 players and the like.
A flash memory storage system may experience unexpected power interruption or power loss during which the storage system may operate using backup power. A backup power source may provide power for only a short duration of time during which the storage system needs to save critical data stored in the volatile memory to ensure integrity of the data.